


First Day- Oh, Christmas Tree

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 12 Days of Chuck [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Reader isn't big on Christmas, and Chuck wants to change that.





	First Day- Oh, Christmas Tree

Chuck glanced at you, chuckling. “Can you stop pouting?” He smiled. “We’re picking out a tree, not going to the dentist.” He teased, knowing you’d rather go to the dentist.

You rolled your eyes. “You know how I feel about Christmas, babe.” You sighed. “It’s just…Not my thing.” Which was an understatement. The Christmas you were 12, your father was hit by a car. At 15, your mother died of cancer. You were raised by your Uncle, who died the week of Christmas when you were 20. Needless to say, you associated the whole holiday with pain and death. That’s not including finding your ex-cheating, getting into your first car accident, or everything else that seemed to come along with ‘the most wonderful time of the year’.

“I’m set on changing that for you.” He said gently. “I know they’ve sucked in the past, but this is your present, and your future. Give it a chance, okay?”

Sighing, you nodded.

* * *

Okay, so actually picking out the tree wasn’t all that bad. Cold, and a bit crowded, but it could have been far worse. You didn’t want anything too big, as it was just the two of you, and it seemed all the families wanted something large.

The owner of the tree lot helped Chuck strap it to the roof of your car, and then you were on your way home. Although you knew the truth- that Chuck was God, he enjoyed doing things the human way. Usually. “Admit it. You had fun.” He smirked at you.

“I didn’t hate it…” You muttered, trying not to smile at him. “You suck.” You laughed, shaking your head.

Chuck grinned, reaching over and grabbing your hand. “I’ll make you love Christmas yet.” He kissed the back of your hand.

* * *

Once the tree was set up, he snapped the Christmas decorations to the living room and the two of you into Christmas pajamas. “Okay, not you’re pushing it.” You pointed at him.

“Come on, I’ll help you out of them later. So shush and help me out.” Without looking at you, he started to pull out the lights- that were not tangled, you noted. You could tell that he was smiling and sighed. “Thought so.” Chuck handed you the plug. “Can you plug that in back there for me?”

Nodding, you leaned down and put your arm behind the tree, plugging in the multi-colored lights. Once you stood up (and brushed the pine needles off), you watched him for a moment, enjoying how the lights lit up his face. “What’s next?” You asked, your breath catching as he looked over at you, the lights shimmering in his eyes.

He knew he’d get you to enjoy Christmas.


End file.
